


Coffee Machine

by Crashzero



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Just something I quickly wrote up, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashzero/pseuds/Crashzero
Summary: Lena was just trying to make some coffee. She didn't expect for the Frenchwoman to show up.





	Coffee Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first Widowtracer fic. It was just something that I quickly wrote up, so if you find any mistakes leave a comment. Kudos and Comments Appreciated!

Lena ‘Tracer’ Oxton walked through the white hallways of the Gibraltar Base, whistling a happy tune as she made her way towards the mess hall. Once she arrived, she found that she was the only one currently there. Which wasn’t surprising, really. Most of the other Overwatch agents were all on missions. The only other ones on base that Lena could recall were Hana, Torbjorn, and Amelie. The British girl smiled at the thought of the former assassin. Since she had turned herself in, they had made tremendous progress with her therapy and recovery. Every day she seemed to recover more, gaining a better understanding of emotions and becoming more social. The two women had even had a proper conversation last week, talking about unrelated things such as the weather and the other agents. 

This didn’t help the chipper Overwatch agent’s crush on the French woman, but she was just happy that she was getting better. With this thought in mind, Lena made her way towards the coffee machine, still whistling as she started it up and waited for it to deliver its fresh caffeinated goodness. She was so caught up in her task that she failed to notice the feather-light steps behind her until a smoky voice sounded from behind her. 

“Hello, Cherie,” Lena let out a small yelp as she spun around, a pair a golden eyes watching her every movement. The blue-skinned woman smiles, causing Lena to blush a bright red. 

“Hiya, love,” the smaller woman stuttered as she nervously looked up at Amelie’s face. The former assassin smiled down at her, reminding Lena of a cat bearing its teeth upon its prey. Which, to be fair, probably wasn’t far off of what was happening. Lena, abashed, turned back towards the coffee machine, silently urging the machine to speed up. She could still sense those Goddamn eyes on her, watching her every move. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the taller lady placed her head on her shoulder, a playful smirk on her face.

“What are you doing?” she asked, looking upwards at the other woman’s face. The Brit gulped nervously, tapping her fingers on the counter top. 

“Uh, just making some coffee.” The French assassin chuckled, a low thing that resonated from the back of her throat. Lena suddenly felt a throb of heat between her legs. It was quiet after that, except for the constant whirring of the machine before them. Lena almost sighed in relief when the dark liquid started trickling from the coffee maker, quickly grabbing some sugar and pouring it into the cup. Just as she was about to grab the cup and make her leave however, two strong arms encircled her body, holding her in place. Lena’s eyes went wide as she turned her head, trying to look at the other woman. What she saw sent a fresh wave of heat straight to her core. Amelie was smirking at her, her eyes ablaze with something that Lena couldn’t discern. A pair of lips pressed upon the sensitive skin on her neck, causing her to shudder.

“You think,” the former assassin said in between kisses, “that I did not notice the lustful stares you sent my way when we spoke, Cherie? You think that I didn’t notice you blushing every time I entered the room?” The British woman moaned as the Frenchwoman lightly bit down, sucking afterwards to create a large purple mark. No way this was real, the Brit thought to herself as Amelie continued her assault on her neck, coaxing more sounds out of the former pilot. A hand slid under the British woman’s shirt, raising goose bumps along the pale skin as it continued upwards. The small woman moaned once again as Amelie bit down on her neck, leaving another red mark upon her prey. Then, all of a sudden, the sensations stopped, causing Lena to whine in disappointment. The air left her as she was spun around, her back hitting the counter as the Frenchwoman crashed her lips against the Brit’s, causing Lena to sigh in appreciation. When Amelie pulled back, she smirked at her lover, then leaned in to whisper in her ear. 

“Do you wish to continue this in my room, Cherie?” Lena shivered at the thought, vigorously nodding her head. The blue-skinned assassin took this as a yes, then started to tug on the smaller woman’s sleeve, pulling her in the direction of her room. The freshly-made coffee sat forgotten on the kitchen tabletop.

-

The next morning, Lena woke up to Amelie lightly tracing her collarbone with her lips. Her pale skin was covered in bite marks, particularly around her neck and thighs. She shuddered as Amelie lightly bit down, sucking gently as she left yet another mark on her lover’s skin. She felt herself being turned around, coming face to face with the woman that had rocked her world the previous night. She smiled at her, and pulled her in for a soft, tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments Welcome!


End file.
